


everything we can give

by loonabur



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pogtopia, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, lowercase intended, phil is their dad hes not mentioned tho, they r brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: "tommy do you trust me?" wilbur asked. tommy's head snapped up."what?"
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	everything we can give

"tommy do you trust me?" wilbur asked. tommy's head snapped up.

"what?" 

"do you trust me?" wilbur repeated. tommy was confused. 

"of course i trust you, why?" the blonde boy asked.

"so you wouldn't - betray me or anything right?" wilbur felt the need to ask.

"of course not, you're my brother. i could never betray you." tommy smiled. wilbur forced a smile back, not fully convinced.

\--

wilbur wasn't having the best day. he felt like everyone had betrayed him, and he knew that one day tommy would as well. tommy was a good kid, and deserved better than this small cave and barely any food. he deserved to live in a nice house, with a nice big family, and he deserved to be able to see his friends and have good food and get a good education. wilbur couldn't give him any of that. he felt helpless watching the tall blond boy get sadder everyday, and tried to make the boy smile as much as he could, but he could only do so much. wilbur truly felt like everyone was against him, and he could understand why. it was his fault that tubbo had left. his fault that fundy had left. not tommy's. not techno's. his. 

\--

"tommy - you don't hate me or anything, right?" wilbur questioned.

"why would i hate you?" tommy wondered.

"it's my fault that we're exiled and living in a fucking cave and-"

"i don't blame you for any of that. i could easily go back to manburg and tubbo would get me in schlatt's good book." tommy cut the older boy off.

"why don't you then?" wilbur inquired.

"cuz you're my brother. family has to stick together."

\--

tommy didn't know why wilbur was asking all these questions. didn't he know that tommy would never leave? family was the most important thing to tommy. tommy would never leave. sure, he wished he had better food sometimes and sure, it sucked that he was separated from tubbo, but other than that he was having a pretty good time with his two older brothers. wilbur treated him well and tried (and most of the time succeeded) to cheer him up on rough days. techno was- techno was techno. he was a bit emotionally unavailable but he still treated tommy well and always took time out of his day to help him. tommy had (mostly) everything he wanted. so why was wilbur asking all this?

\--

"techno, i'm worried about tommy." wilbur confided in his older brother.

"why? is he alright?" a little bit of emotion showed through the olders normally monotone vote.

"yeah i'm just- i'm worried about him betraying us. i mean, it'd be in his best interest to go and live in manburg with his friends and have good food. we can't give him that. we just have potatoes and dirt." wilbur said.

"maybe he doesn't need all of that though. maybe he just needs his brothers."

"but we can't provide him everything he needs."

"then we'll provide him everything we can give."

\--

techno knew how wilbur was feeling. he'd felt it many times before battle, or in stressful situations. techno, however, didn't understand why wilbur was feeling like that. maybe they couldn't provide everything to tommy but they could give him enough. and tommy seemed happy most of the time. yeah he had a few more off days than techno or wilbur but that was normal for sixteen year olds. right?

\--

"hey, tech?" tommy called for his oldest brother.

"yeah toms?" techno walked over to the boy.

"why does wilbur keep asking me if i'm gonna betray him?" tommy asked.

"i think he's scared of losing you."

"he could never lose me! we're brothers!" tommy exclaimed

"i know, toms. i know." techno said, and ruffled the blondes hair. 

\--

"hey, wil, you know i love you, right?" tommy said casually.

"i- what?" wilbur said, confused.

"i love you. you know that, right?" tommy repeated.

"i- i love you too." wilbur smiled.

"you believe me when i say i'm with you, yeah?"

"yeah, yeah i believe you." wilbur breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments very appreciated !!


End file.
